Induction cooking is a form of cooking that utilizes an electromagnetic radiation source, as opposed to thermal conduction from an open flame or electrical heating element, to heat a ferrous metal. Specifically, traditional induction cooking involves using a ferrous cooking vessel (e.g., a cooking vessel made up of a metal or alloy having iron therein) in conjunction with an electromagnetic radiation source. Upon activation, the electromagnetic radiation source emits electromagnetic waves or radiation that cause the ferrous cooking vessel to heat up, thereby heating the contents of the ferrous cooking vessel. As discussed throughout, the embodiments described herein represent a departure from traditional induction cooking and traditional uses of induction technology.